The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Peter didn't give J.J. the pictures of the Lizard incident, the alien symbiote fed on positive emotions and Peter Parker is head-over-heels in love with Eddie Brock. Slash, Peter/Eddie fluff. ADOPTED, DETAILS INSIDE!
1. A Change In Plans

**So here it is...something I've been planning, like, forever. The idea is just as old as the idea for 'A World Without Voldemort' (yeah, if you're nice you'll be getting another chapter of that soon enough). This is an AU for the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. The entire story will be a recollection of events from Peter's POV, and possibly Eddie's as well. Things are gonna be different this time around.  
Also, this is SLASH! Do not read if you are offended my homosexual males! Eddie/Peter or Peter/Eddie, whichever you want to call it. NO FLAMES!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man or any of its characters.  


* * *

  
The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It

**Chapter 1 – A Change In Plans**

For as long as I can remember I've held onto one single truth: nothing _ever_ goes "according to plan". Robert Burns said it best when he said, "The best laid plans of mice and men usually go astray." That has been a constant in my life since the beginning, from my parents dying in a plane crash, getting bitten by that damn spider and becoming Spider-Man, to losing the only man I could _really_ call a father. Nowadays I just don't make plans at all! Plans are for the neuro-typical, the boring, the usual, and the everyday! Me? I just keep swinging from my threads.

So anyways, my time as Spider-Man had been fraught with some inconveniences at best. Nothing to worry about, just takin' care of the usual slime of New York over summer vacation (hell, I even came to terms with the fact that I'm gay! But that's neither here nor there right now), but just when I'm about to start my third year of high school, _that's_ when all hell breaks loose. All of a sudden I'm facing off against this creepy old guy with a crooked nose and a wicked pair of wings, calling himself 'Vulture', who's trying to kill the father of my best friend! Next, I try to tutor the most popular girl in school and before I know it I'm facing off against a living bolt of lightning, whimsically calling himself 'Electro'!

Are you starting to see a pattern here?

Well, maybe I should put the final puzzle-piece into place; something that happened about a year or two ago, shortly after the Electro incident, but a month before the particular incident that this whole story's about. Apparently, during his little rampage, Electro electrified a serum my boss, Dr. Curt Connors, was working on which would result in instant limb re-growth. Up until then his experiments had failed, but something about Electro doing his thing with it must have jump-started it…like an electric shock to the heart. Anyway, when Dr. Connors uses it on himself, miracle of miracles, it works! Unfortunately for him and the rest of us ('us' being namely me since I'm the one who faces off against it and has to force the damn gene cleanser down his throat) he turns into this six-foot tall mutant lizard (affectionately called 'The Lizard') the next afternoon. This is where it all starts.

Mrs. Connors tries to appease the Lizard, get it to recognize her. It looked like it was going to work, until my brainless oaf of a friend (and secret crush) decides to tackle the damn thing! Lizard easily overcomes Eddie, throws him down like a sack of potatoes, and high-tails it out of the lab, Eddie hot on his heels. I suppose I make my first mistake by making up some lame excuse to get out of there, "grounded if I don't get home before ten," and whatnot. I still remember the look of hurt and disappointment in Gwen's eyes (she still hasn't entirely forgiven me for that, even though she now knows why). Running as fast as I can I go to the nearest alley and change into my costume before starting my search for Lizzie.

I end up in a subway tunnel trying to make my way past citizens doing all they can to get out. The NYPD's already on the job, though they can't do much. Eddie's there too. So, yeah, I try my best to keep Lizzie from the crowds, and save Eddie's life from a pile of falling ceiling bits, but I end up getting my left hand broken, and cracking dumb-jokes. It's not an easy job, but someone's gotta do it, right? I end up getting my left arm seriously bruised and losing Lizzie down in the subway tunnels. That big, dumb, gecko had seriously pissed me off.

So I swing by the lab, pick up the gene cleanser, and head over to the Bronx Zoo (thanks to a tip from a certain big, blonde, lovable, lummox). After nearly drowning in a heated pool within the reptile house I foolishly make a plan to take down Lizzie in the Polar Bear crater. And as always, my plan falls apart thanks to me not putting my cell phone on vibrate. Eventually (and thanks to a dumb kid's skate board) I manage to finally get the gene cleanser into Lizzie's mouth and _POOF_, Dr. Connors is back to normal.

Now here is where the crucial event in all the mess that comes to follow occurs. Ordinarily I would have taken my camera and the pictures it took (which were awesome by the way) to the Daily Bugle for that contest. However, at the very last moment, Uncle Ben's voice starts playing in my head. "With great power comes great responsibility." First time he told me that I thought it was a load of bull and asked myself when Uncle Ben had turned into a fortune cookie. Looking back on it I realize it was the best bit of advice he could have ever given me.

So I take the film, tear it to pieces, and change before running to the lab. When I get there, Gwen and Mrs. Connors are still there. I give them a sheepish smile and tell them that halfway home I realized how stupid I was being and asked if they'd heard anything. Gwen slapped me before squeezing me to death and telling me how Spider-Man had shown up and took the completed gene cleanser and how they were still waiting to hear back from the boys. Aunt May chose that time to call me. I answered and listened to her rant and rave for, like, three minutes before she calmed down enough for me to explain that there had been an emergency at the lab and I had ran off home scared only to come back midway thinking about what Uncle Ben had told me. Gwen and Mrs. Connors even took turns on my cell collaborating my story (I owed them big). I ended up with a verbal slap on the wrist and two weeks grounding.

The next day I come in and everyone's standing around a table glaring down at a newspaper. I go up to the table and see a photo of Spider-Man fighting the Lizard. Apparently some random New Yorker with a camera had been at the right place at the right time and had won the contest, getting his photo of me and the Doc put on the front page. Gwen had consoled me, saying that, "even if I hadn't won the contest, I had won something far greater: proof that I was as good a man as my Uncle." I smiled at her and thanked her for that before getting a slap on the back from Eddie and a thumbs up from both Dr. Connors.

So, now that you've gotten the full picture of how nothing in my life goes according to plan and have witnessed the crucial point in this mess that happened two years ago, we can get to the actual mess itself. It involves Eddie, myself, and an annoying blob of goo that hitched a ride on a space shuttle about a month later.

**To Be Continued**


	2. It's Here, But Not For Long

**It's finally here: Chapter 2! No kissing just yet, but we're getting there. Definite hints of future Eddie/Peter. Some more background junk before we get to the good stuff. As usual please read and review, but NO FLAMES!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

  
The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It

**Chapter 2 - It's Here, But Not For Long**

Okay, so, where were we? Oh, yeah, now I remember. So, it seemed that as a result of the whole 'me-coming-back-to-the-lab-to-check-on-everyone-and-not-giving-the Lizard-pictures-to-The-Daily-Bugle' thing, I got some serious Brownie Points from everyone in return. My friendship with Gwen got stronger, and Eddie wasn't treating me like a little kid, as he so loves to do. Life was good despite the hours taken from my life to go be Spiderman. Shocker and Sandman both gave me their share of headaches; between the violent vibrations and the giant hand-hammers made of sand I was concerned about getting a concussion! On the plus side, the photos I got landed me a Free-Lance job at the Bugle.

Then came the Fall Formal. A week before that Gwen came up to me and asked me to go with her! I didn't know what to say or do. Gwen ended up taking my silence for a refusal and so was about to walk away in a funk before I took her by the arm and told her the reason for my refusal. Biggest mistake _ever_!

For those of you unfamiliar with the inner workings of the Sci-Fi/Comic Book/Video Game Geek World, there is a very special term used to describe _people_ like Gwen: young females who find the idea of two guys kissing to be…arousing. That's right folks, Gwen Stacy is a Yaoi-FanGirl! Someone shoot me now!

Maybe I shouldn't have then added on about my crush on Eddie?

Anywho, she smiles and asks, then, if the two of us could just go together as friends, nothing more, nothing less. I smiled and said, "Why not?"

Later that night Aunt May tells me that her best friend is in town with her granddaughter (who apparently has a "great personality") and that I could take her with me to the Fall Formal. Thank you Gwen for rescuing me! I tell me aunt no thanks and inform her that I'm going with Gwen. She smiles and says, "All right then." My aunt is so wonderful and understanding…if only I could just tell her I'm gay. Would she be understanding about that too?

Eventually Gwen gets the "brilliant" idea to ask Eddie to join us. Since we're all friends and neither of us had actual dates why can't the three of us go together as friends? I'm pretty sure this was part of some plot by Gwen to help move along the process of me asking Eddie to be my boyfriend. At any rate, Eddie agreed.

So the night of the Formal comes and Eddie, Gwen, and I are having a blast when all of a sudden my stupid cell phone goes off (thank god I left it on vibrate). I tell Gwen and Eddie about my boss being at this party, which is now being attacked by some kook, and he wants me to take photos. This didn't sit well with the two. The look on Eddie's face was the worst. It wasn't just a look of betrayal; it was…dare I say it? …heartbreak!

I promised the two that I'd zip over there, get a few shots, and zip back. I gave Eddie a particularly beseeching look as I reiterated the words, "I promise." Eddie looked a little less heartbroken but still definitely downtrodden and said with a slight smile, "Alright, but you better get back here quick Pete." A nod of agreement and away I go!

The fight with Goblin was pretty intense. I get thrown out a window, hitch a ride on his glider, nearly fall to my death, watch the Goblin, on faith alone, leap over a skyscraper as his glider smashed through one end and out the other (wow…just, wow), and then finally search for a bomb hidden somewhere in the ballroom. All in a days work, right? Well I get back to the dance and I can't see any trace of either Gwen or Eddie. So a sit down on the bleachers mumbling to myself about how I blew it, when I suddenly hear the most gorgeous chuckle a person could ever hear. I look up and there's Eddie standing right there, grinning from ear to ear. "I wouldn't say that. Gwen got a call from her father reminding her of her curfew and so had to run. She told me, though, to stay here and wait for you. She said that you would be back sometime; you had promised after all," he said while his grin stretched even further. '_God he looks so sexy in that tux, grinning at me like he knows something…Gwen didn't tell him, did she_?'

I end up hitching a ride with him on the back of his motorcycle. Sitting behind him, my arms secured tightly around his waist…I'm so glad the helmet hid the blush adorning my face. Eddie just chuckled and seemed to shrug it off. I'd like to imagine his walking me up to the door was the precursor to our first kiss, which would seal the deal to our new relationship, but it didn't turn out that way.

So finally, the incident: I was running home from school a few days later after hearing on the news that, not only had my bosses son managed to return to Earth safely, but he also managed to bring an intergalactic hitchhiker with him! As soon as I got home I noticed Aunt May standing at the junction between the kitchen and the den. The TV was most certainly _not_ on, which annoyed me greatly, but alas. Turning on the TV and watching the news report I was thrilled to find out that the organism was being brought to the Empire State University BioLab, which meant…I had an in.

Quickly shuffling through my pocket I pulled out my cell phone and quickly called Eddie. The first thing I hear is, "Hello?"

"Eddie, is it there?"

Eddie chuckled and said, "That's right Bro, the Ooze has landed! I figured you might want to come over and worship it so I cleared it with both Dr. Connors'."

"I'm not going to wor-…wait, you got it cleared for me to come over?"

"Yeah Bro. I know you, and I know how much it'd mean to you. Just make sure you leave your camera behind and I'm sure the Doctors would be perfectly fine with it."

"You're the best Eddie, I love you!" I froze stock still when I realized what I'd just said. All I could think was, '_Oh crap, oh crap, oh craaaap_!' Oh I was hoping and praying Eddie didn't push it or question it. Thankfully, someone out there still loved spiders.

"Yeah, I know I'm the best," Eddie said in an overly smug tone. I gave a nervous chuckle and then said, "I'll be there in a few minutes, see ya then," and then hung up.

Once I got down there I saw both Martha and Curt Connors on either side of a large glass globe, the black ooze inside, trying to claw its way out.

"It really is alive isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question. Both the Connors looked over at me and smiled. "It certainly is. It reacts to heat and cold like a human. It seems to be especially sensitive to sound," Martha said. "But most importantly, its brainwaves are on a whole other level than ours. I would not be surprised if this organism had some level of ESP or telepathy.

I'm quite sure my eyes were glazing in pure ecstasy by then. I walked over to it and knelt down so that I was at eye-level to it, placing a hand on the glass absent-mindedly. "Do you think it could here our thoughts right now, or would it need physical contact, like Vulcans?"

Curt, Martha and Eddie laughed, I blushed in embarrassment, and the Ooze crawled a little closer to me. At this point there was only a thin layer of glass separating us.

All of a sudden my spider-sense began tingling up a storm, so I looked over to my right where a young blonde woman was standing, seemingly writing down notes. She looked like any other assistant; but there was something in her eyes when she glanced at the ooze that immediately threw up a red flag. It was going to be a long night tonight.

Later that night I returned and watched as Curt, Eddie, and Gwen escorted Martha out of the building. After making sure they were safely out of the way I went over to the roof and looked down the glass dome at the center. Wanna guess what I saw?

A cat-girl.

I'm being serious. Damn anime geeks…

Anyway, some young woman (probably the one from before) dressed in a black and white cat suit was descending from the ceiling using a rope. She pulled an aerosol can out of her pants pocket and sprayed the contents on the floor, revealing the security lasers…smart girl. Using another rope, tipped with a hook, she pulled herself towards the ooze's containment cell. She managed to open it up before I stopped her. She looked a bit surprised for a second before smiling…it was a kind of a creepy 'cat-who-ate-the-canary' type of smile.

We exchanged names, and jokes and then began fighting. Apparently, cats don't fight spiders; they just bat them around. Well Black Cat was certainly giving me a few playful bats here and there. It was almost as if she was just toying with me. Eventually a smashed glass box activated the security alarms. But did either of us care? No.

As a matter of fact, by this point we seemed to be _flirting_! What the hell was I thinking! First of all, I'm more of a dog person, and second I'm more of a _guy_ person! Hey, did I just step in something? Nah, no way (boy would I wish I had checked to make sure later on).

So any way Dr. Connors eventually shows up and Black Cat says something about, "Three's a corroborating witness," and high-tailed it. I left soon after giving Curt instructions to call the cops; Black Cat had _somehow_ gotten away with the goop!

Tomorrow I'd learn just how wrong I was.

**To Be Continued**


	3. A Different Point Of View

**So I lied when I said back on the last chapter of 'A World Without Voldemort' when I'd get this chapter out. Sue me! I was extremely busy the next few days. Anyway, I finally got some time from my hectic schedule to post this. I hope you enjoy it, it's in Eddie's POV like I said.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It

**Chapter 3 – A Different Point Of View**

Hey everyone! Well I suppose Peter's been bringing you all up to speed on the events that led to our current circumstances. It was by no easy feat that any of this happened; I guess there is such a thing as Fate.

So, how about I give you my view on all that has happened, eh?

My name is Eddie Brock, I am currently nineteen years old, and I am a freshman at Empire State University. Back in the old days Peter and I were best friends. Even though I was two years older than him I still preferred hanging with him than any one my age. Our parents were good friends and, for a time, we were next-door neighbors. Then the accident happened and Peter and I were both made orphans; I was 9 and he was 7. Peter went to live with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May while I was placed in an orphanage. I was eventually adopted and was placed in a loving family and the two of us stayed as close as possible.

In the beginning I thought of Peter as my little brother; someone who I cared for above all else and someone who it was my job to protect. I cared about him and loved him like a big brother would…maybe even more. I suppose that was part of the problem.

While the two of us were in High School together I made it my mission to protect Peter no matter what. Another of his childhood friends, Flash Thompson, ended up being his greatest nightmare. Thankfully I was the captain of the football team and the top quarterback and so kept Flash as far away from Peter as possible.

After graduation I stayed in town, going to Empire State University and close enough to my 'bro' to keep an eye out on him. Looking back on it now, I had fallen head over heels for him back in High School.

Yeah that's right, big, tough, manly-man Eddie Brock is gay. Gotta problem with that?

I hid all my feelings behind a Big Brother mask so as not to scare Peter. I imagined every hug we shared was a lover's embrace. I dreamt every night of Peter lying under me naked, all sweaty from _activities_, eyes glazed in lust, crying out my name. I wished so much that I could be with him.

Anyway, when Dr. Connors got himself turned into the Lizard I took it upon myself to protect Peter (and Mrs. Connors too) from being Lizard chow. I was a football quarterback, how hard could it be to take down a six-foot mutant lizard? I surprised it but it managed to get away and get into the subway system. Managed to get my butt saved by Peter (who I didn't know at the time was Spider-Man, but now I know) and ended up tracking the Lizard to the Bronx Zoo. A quick call to Martha and Gwen and I'm all set. I thought they'd be the ones bringing the gene cleanser but, instead, Spider-Man ended up being the delivery-boy.

After Peter saved the day in his own way and disappearing before any of us could ask questions I grabbed Dr. Connors and helped him back to the lab. With him back in safe arms I went home.

The next day I head over to the lab only to spot a newspaper with an unbelievable photo on the front page. Praying I wouldn't see Peter's name under the photo I grabbed it and began reading. I could not have been prouder of Pete.

About three days later I get a call from Gwen asking if I'd like to join herself and Peter at the Fall Formal! Apparently, neither Gwen nor Peter had managed to get dates and so the two had decided that all three of us should just go together as friends. It might not have been Peter and me on our first date but it was close enough. Now I just had to find a tux.

The Formal came around and the three of us were having a blast. I had arrived on my motorcycle while Peter and Gwen had arrived in a cab. I hadn't understood the travel arrangements but Gwen had insisted it would be the best. So we get in there and mingle a little, dance a little, and drink a little (fruit punch, not alcohol). Everything was picture perfect until Peter got a call from J. Jonah Jameson demanding he get over to a party he's attending now to take pictures.

I was hurt.

Jameson be damned, I'm on an unofficial date with my crush! I'm sure my hurt is showing. Peter promised to return but I couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't happen.

Gwen noticed my pain and pulled me over to the bleachers. To say we had an interesting conversation would be an understatement. Not only did I learn that Peter was gay too, but he was also crushing on me! I was both shocked and ecstatic at the same time! Gwen told me that part of her plan involved bringing me here, telling me about Peter, then leaving with some lame excuse so that I could take Peter back home on my motorcycle. The girl was a scary genius!

So she left and I made myself comfortable and waited. All the while I kept thinking about Peter. It was quite a shock to learn that he liked me like that. I never thought that Peter could ever have those feelings; he seemed to see me as only an older brother (though it probably didn't help that I tried covering up my feelings for him by being the protective older brother and practically smothering him).

Now I had a shot, and I was going to take it! I couldn't just come straight out and tell him, it'd probably scare him. No, I had to go about this subtly, teasingly, force him into saying or doing something that would give him away. This was going to be fun.

Eventually I saw Peter come back in and give the gym a twice-over; he was looking for Gwen and me. I had just come out of the bathroom and saw him moving over to the bleachers. I moved quickly and quietly over to him. He was mumbling to himself about how he'd blown it when I decided to make my presence known.

"I wouldn't say that. Gwen got a call from her father reminding her of her curfew and so had to run. She told me, though, to stay here and wait for you. She said that you would be back sometime; you had promised after all," I said, trying to fight off the stupid grin that I knew was on my face. Peter looked up at me and blushed; he looked so cute that way. His mouth was open in shock and I couldn't help but stare and wish I could meld my lips with his.

We left the gym and went to the parking lot where my bike was. I mounted it and looked over to Peter, motioning him to get on. His blush tripled in magnitude and it took ever last ounce of willpower to not take him then and there. He eventually got on behind me and put on the helmet I had handed him. Once I started it up he had tried to hold on to my shoulders, but once we had started moving on the road he was forced to wrap his arms around my waist. That action went straight to my groin and I laughed to draw Peter's attention from the 'awakening beast' in my pants.

We got to his drive way and I decided to be chivalrous and walk him to his door. When we got there he looked up at me expectantly and I knew what he wanted. As much as I wanted it too I couldn't kiss him just yet. I gave him a comforting smile and said "goodnight" before leaving.

A few days later the alien life-form that ended up causing us just as much trouble as happiness entered the lab. Both Dr. Connors' were ecstatic at having it there. I knew Peter would want to see it as well so I asked Curt and Martha. At first they were a little concerned since Peter was a free-lance photographer but I managed to convince them to allow him visitation, so long as Peter left his camera at home. It was around 3:00pm when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out and saw that it was Peter calling. '_Right on schedule_,' I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I said.

"Eddie, is it there?"

I couldn't help but chuckle before saying, "That's right Bro, the Ooze has landed! I figured you might want to come over and worship it so I cleared it with both Dr. Connors'."

I heard Peter huff in indignation before he said, "I'm not going to wor-…" then I heard him pause as he registered the last thing I'd said.

"Wait, you got it cleared for me to come over?"

"Yeah Bro. I know you, and I know how much it'd mean to you," I said, silently adding, '_Plus I love you and I'd give you the world if possible_,' before saying, "Just make sure you leave your camera behind and I'm sure the Doctors would be perfectly fine with it."

What Peter said next, shocked me, yet filled me with a joy I hadn't felt in a long time.

"You're the best Eddie, I _love_ you!"

He'd said the 'L' word! He loved me! Sure he probably hadn't meant to say it _consciously_, but he'd meant it nonetheless! I wanted to say that I loved him too but I just couldn't, not yet.

"Yeah, I know I'm the best," I said.

I heard Peter chuckle a bit, almost forcedly, before telling me he'd be at the lab in a few minutes then hung up.

Once he'd arrived he went straight to the life-form and started ogling it, like I knew he would, before asking question after question. That was my Peter: always wanting to know everything about everything.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Talking To, And Returning, An InkBlot

**Hey everybody! I'm here with another chapter. We are getting closer and closer to the first kiss, so bear with me. School has started up again today and so my next update might not be for a while. I'm gonna shoot for two weeks from today. Remember to Read and Review (but no flames please).**

**:**_Symbiote Speech_**:**

**'**_Peter Thought Speech_**'****  


* * *

The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It**

**Chapter 4 – Talking To, And Returning, An Ink-Blot**

_Peter's POV_

So, Eddie gave you his run-down of things huh? All-righty then, let's proceed! Waking up the next day (a Friday, thank God) I found myself to be in a pleasant enough mood. I'm not ashamed to say that I had been dreaming about Eddie last night. Thankfully they weren't _terribly_ sexual in nature (otherwise I would have to wash my sheets and explain to Aunt May why there was man-juice on it; scary).

So I sit up in my bed, stretch my arms and back, and then swing my legs over the bed. However, mid swing, I notice something on the back of my calf that _definitely_ doesn't belong: a big, black ink stain! I go to touch it and several little tendrils pop up from it to meet my finger.

For the record, I did _NOT_ scream like a girl.

"Peter? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm okay Aunt May, just felt like exercising my vocal cords"

"Well, all right then. Breakfast is just about ready, so get a move on."

Staring back at what is clearly the alien life-form from last night I say, "Okay, I don't know how you got here but I do know that before this day is over you're going back to the lab."

Surprisingly I got a reply back!

**:**_We understand your reluctance at being our Carrier, however we shall not remove our-self from your physical being. It is a rich source of nourishment as well as an adequate Platform for Experience._**:**

"Huh?" was the only reply I could make.

**:**_You needn't communicate in such primitive ways. Through thought can we communicate more adequately._**:**

'_Like this?_'

**:**_Indeed._**:**

'_Alright, so I'm talking, or thinking, to an alien life-form. Why am I not surprised?_'

Apparently the Symbiote had no answer for that one (must've known I was being rhetorical).

'_So, what are you? And what do you eat? And what was all the stuff about "rich source of nourishment" and "Platform for Experience"?_'

**:**_We are what we are. We are nourished by the happiness of our Carrier. Last night, whilst you laid in the Realm-Outside-This-Realm, you were very happy and so served as adequate nourishment for us. We do not have Eyes-That-See, Noses-That-Smell, Skin-That-Touches, Ears-That-Hear or Tongues-That-Taste. Without a Carrier, experience does not exist._**:**

'_So you rely on your Carrier to experience things for you?_'

**:**_No. We rely on our Carrier to nourish us with happiness. We experience as they do. We experience what they do. It is not necessary, but it is._**:**

'_It's just a side-effect that you're more than happy to take part in, then._'

**:**_Yes._**:**

Great. So I had an ink-stain stuck on my calf that experienced everything I did and fed off my emotions. Speaking of which…

**:**_Yes. We experienced your vision from the Realm-Outside-This-Realm. It brought you great happiness. We are perplexed as to why you do not attempt to make your vision a reality._**:**

This thing was really pissing me off.

So I get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. Scrambled eggs, link sausage and grits: to us they are everyday foodstuffs and not all that interesting. To the Symbiote they were much more. It was difficult eating my food while a voice in my head continued on and on about the taste and texture of each and every bite. The sooner I got this thing detached from me the better.

School was different. Imagine having an entity with the emotional maturity of Curious George with the intelligence of Bill Gates sharing your mind, experiencing life as you do, attending High School. Needless to say that by the time I got home my patience and temper were shot and my head was aching. I pop a Motrin and head out to the Lab.

The police had taped off the lab and I realized I wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting in…but I knew someone who could. With my Spidey-suit on I crawled up the wall and dropped in through the sky-light. To say the police were surprised was an understatement. Both Curt and Martha Connors were a bit in awe and Eddie looked at me with a mix of awe and surprise!

"Dr. Connors, Dr. Connors…Mr. Brock; I believe I have something of yours."

"You found the life-form?" Curt Connors asked.

"Well, more like it found me. During the fight with Black Cat she managed to get the containment cell open and the Symbiote crawled out." I bent down and pushed down on my right foot's stocking while pulling up the legging and turned my leg slightly. "It managed to attach itself and it doesn't want to leave."

"How do you know it doesn't want to leave?" Eddie asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

I sighed, knowing this would be the 'make-it-or-break-it' moment. They'd either believe me or call me insane and have me arrested. "Because it speaks to me. I…uh, _Parker_ was right: it has some kind of telepathy that only functions when it is in contact with someone. It experiences everything I do."

The silence thereafter was deafening. I was ready to run if necessary. Thankfully it didn't come to that. Curt stepped forward and said, "Thank you Spider-Man. It must've taken a lot of courage to step forward and do that. We'll take it from here officers." One by one the detectives and police left the building.

"So…uhhh, what happens now? I mean, you aren't gonna cut off my leg are you?"

Martha smiled and said, "While my husband and I are tempted by that offer, proper ethics suggest that we refrain. We'll just have to continue studying it while it's attached to you."

"Cool. What do you need me to do?"

"Just hop up on this table and we'll get to work," Curt said. "Eddie, how about you get Peter over here, I'm sure he'd love to see both Spider-Man and the alien, and I'm sure Spider-Man could use some new publicity," Curt added bemusedly.

Eddie nodded and pulled out his cell. Before I could even utter a word or pull the phone away Eddie had pressed one of the speed-dial buttons (he has my cell number on speed-dial!). All of a sudden my phone began ringing…loudly!

I was frozen in place, unable to do a thing or move a muscle. This wasn't going to end well. I tried to laugh it off but to no avail. Eddie walked over to me and slowly reached out for my mask. Not daring to move a muscle I just sat there and let it happen. As my mask was jerked away all three of the other occupants in the lab inhaled sharply.

Forcing my mouth to work I said, "Hey, what's up Doc?"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Holy Shoot

**The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It**

**Chapter Five – Holy Sh!t**

_Eddie's POV_

No way.

No _freakin'_ way!

Peter Parker, my best friend and crush, was _Spider-Man_? It can't be; it couldn't be! But there he was; sitting on one of the lab tables, looking _really_ uncomfortable (probably waiting for one of us to explode), dressed in the famous red and blue suit (minus the mask) and imitating Bugs Bunny's "What's up Doc?" line. Holy shit!

"Peter? Is that really you," I say. Yeah it was really unoriginal but it was the best I could do given the circumstances. Peter looked up at me with a sad smile and said, "Yeah, it's me bro."

Maybe it was because my brain couldn't cope with the idea that Pete and Spider-Man were the same person, maybe it was because of stress from the whole 'missing alien organism' ordeal. Whatever the cause, the silence of the room was destroyed by my _laughter_! Yeah, for some reason, I found this funny!

Peter just stared at me as if I was a lunatic. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Dude, this is unbelievable! How did this happen?"

Peter smiled at me, a real happy smile, and said, "It's kinda complicated and it somewhat involves both the Doctors over there," looking over towards Curt and Martha. Looking over at the duo I saw the look of confusion on their faces slowly turn into looks of understanding and astonishment. Curt snapped his fingers and said, "The Super-Spiders!" Peter nodded.

"The fifteenth one that was missing? It crawled onto my hand and bit me. It must have transferred some of its genetic material into me through some kind of retro-virus. After that I found myself far stronger, faster, and agile than before and I could stick to walls."

"But what about the webs?" I asked. Peter grinned before pulling up one of the sleeves of his suit. On his wrist was some sort of mechanism with a small canister of some sort. Peter then pulled off his glove to reveal a trigger of sorts nestled in his palm.

"I built the device myself, as well as the chemical which creates the webs. It's elastic and tough like rubber, but it also acts like an adhesive and eventually evaporates after a few minutes."

Curt and Martha were looking on in glee; they were going to want a sample of this stuff. As for me, I was seriously impressed. For so long I had treated Peter like a kid brother and had only expected nothing but normal teenage immaturity from him, but seeing him now brought forth an amazing realization: Peter wasn't a kid, he was an adult, a man, a man his parents, aunt, and uncle would be proud of. A man that I was even more in love with knowing how noble and true he was.

_Peter's POV_

Alright, so far, so good. No one's freaking out. Hell, they're all excited and amazed! And good God that look on Eddie's face is going right to my crotch. I've never seen such admiration and…possibly?..._love_ on his face. I had waited so long to see such a look from him directed at me and there it was! Holy shit!

I stood up off the table and asked to be excused so I could go change back into my regular clothes. The Connors' asked where my regular clothes were and I said I'd stashed them in my backpack which I left on the roof. They then told me to bring my clothes in here and change in their office so that no one accidentally saw me; a logical idea.

So I jumped and crawled back up onto the roof, grabbed the backpack and went back into the building. Once inside the office I closed the door and began changing.

_Eddie's POV_

It was one thing for Peter to say he was Spider-Man but another to see him jump and crawl out the sun-roof! He quickly came back in and went to the office to change. It suddenly occurred to me that this could be my moment: my moment to shine and tell Peter how I felt. His being Spider-Man changed nothing except eliminating the last bits of childishness I thought were still in Peter.

Curt and Martha were talking amongst themselves, probably working all this out for themselves, and so didn't notice me. I walked over to the office door and knocked.

After hearing a faint, "Come in," I opened the door and walked in. Peter had already managed to change into his street clothes. His gloves, stockings and web-shooters were in his backpack. Looking up at Peter I noticed he seemed a bit nervous. To tell the truth I was too.

"Listen, I want you to know how impressed and proud I am of you. Any other teenager your age would probably use those powers for selfish reasons; I am so sorry that I had thought so lowly of you whenever you'd just disappear when trouble occurred."

Peter was blushing at the compliments. "Yeah, that was one of the hardest things for me to do: leave you guys behind. I hope you understand, though, why I never told anyone."

"Let me guess," I said, "something to do with making sure your identity didn't make it into the hands of villains so they wouldn't target your family and friends, right?"

Peter gave a sad chuckle and said, "That's it, that's the one."

Peter looked so lonely and vulnerable at that moment. I could see that having such a great weight on his shoulders was wearing him down. I knew, at that point, that I was making the right decision. I walked over to Peter and got real close to him. I saw him redden as he realized how close we were to each other. He immediately bowed his head, trying to look anywhere but me. I took my hand, gently placed it under his chin and slowly lifted his head up.

"You don't have to be so noble, you know. There are people out there who care about you." Leaning in close so that there was merely an inch between his lips and mine I whispered, "I care about you. I love you." I then silenced anything he might have been about to say by sealing my lips against his.

_Peter's POV_

Holy shit! Eddie was kissing me! He was actually kissing me! I was completely frozen…I didn't know what to do, but oh my god did it feel good. It wasn't anything fancy, it was just what a first kiss should be: sweet, tender and chaste. Eddie moved away and grinned from ear to ear. "Cat got your tongue?" All I could do was nod my head. Yeah, I'm a total idiot but apparently that's one of the reasons Eddie loves me.

After finally getting my head out of the fog I looked up at Eddie and said, "If you'd stop making it so hard to think I'd tell you that I love you as well and then I'd do this." I took my hands, grabbed Eddie's head and brought them back down to my lips. This time the kiss was anything _but_ chaste. I could feel Eddie slipping his tongue into my mouth and playing with my tongue. He tasted like cappuccino, which was just fine with me.

I couldn't help but notice my spider-sense going off but I was far too busy at the moment to care. But then the office door opened and their stood Curt, Martha, and Gwen. Curt and Martha were, of course, shocked while Gwen was, of course, taking pictures with her cell phone.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Studying The Bond

**YES! It is the return of "The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It"! I'm am sorry for the wait, I got caught up with "If Desires Were Galleons", my Harry Potter drabble request fic. I also started doing a collab with Raylena Starrling called "Between Black and Red". It's an Eddie/Peter and secret-but-canon-male-character/Peter fic. If you haven't checked that out I recommend you do so. It's posted on my account.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Marvel does.  
**

**

* * *

The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It**

**Chapter Six – Studying The Bond**

_Peter's POV_

Now I want you all to carefully picture this scene in your head: Eddie and I still in a lip lock but now looking over at the door leading out of Curt and Martha's personal office where said doctors were watching us, stunned into silence, while Gwen "OMG-you're-gay-for-Eddie?-That-is-so-HOT!" Stacy, who is also standing there, takes pictures of us. Do you see how this can be awkward, embarrassing, and completely annoying? Here I am enjoying my first kiss EVER and it's being completely ruined!

_Why do these others have such differing reactions?_ the symbiote was asking me. _The elder pair seem to be at a loss for words while the younger female seems to find the sight rather riveting. Curious._

I really didn't have the time or patience to respond so I just slowly parted my lips from Eddie's, cleared my throat, and said, "So…um, I guess you'll be wanting to start on those tests, huh?"

Gwen started laughing while the Connors' just nodded dumbly. I was just about to give Gwen the finger once the doctors had turned their backs when Eddie put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a placating smile. He knew just what to do to ease my anger.

Once we were all back out in the laboratory proper Martha directed me back to the exam table I had been sitting on earlier.

"Now," Martha said, "You mentioned that it had the ability to 'speak' to you using some kind of telepathy, right?"

I nodded in response, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well then, we should start by monitoring the brain waves of both you and the symbiote. Communication through thought would certainly alter the normal flow of a human's brain waves." Martha Connors pulled up a small table with wheels to the side of the examination bed. The machine on top of the table looked like a printer with a 1'x1' monitor on top of it. There were also dozens of cords connected to the machine lying on the table; they ended in small pads. Martha then proceeded to stick half of the pad-ended cords to me, and the other half to the symbiote on my calf. She then flipped some switched, pushed some buttons, and all of a sudden the monitor came to life.

The screen was divided in half so that one half was on top of the other. Both halves showed a single squiggly line that continuously moved. However, the lines didn't move in unison.

_This device the others are using on the both of us, what is its purpose?_

'_It monitors brain activity. They're using it to see if our telepathic communications affect the way either of our brains work._'

_Curious. Your species is extremely creative and resourceful._

I couldn't help put puff out my chest a bit. Now I'm not a self-centered, egotistical ass, but I never say "no" to a good 'ole ego-stroke.

Coming out of my little mental party I noticed that both Dr. Connors' as well as Eddie and Gwen were looking at me weirdly. You'd think I'd grown a third eyeball…I didn't, right?

"Um, Peter," Gwen said, "were you talking to the symbiote just then?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's just that…um-"

Eddie jumped in at that point and said, "When you were talking to it both of your brain waves started moving in unison."

"What do you mean?"

_They mean that the bond between us as it is currently is evident to the outside world only when we communicate._

'_Which means?_'

_We have only taken the first step. Our bond as it is currently is very one-sided. You will not obtain anything from me beyond my thoughts until we complete the bond. Only then will our brain waves sing in unison for-all-time._

'_You mean _permanently_, not just when we're communicating_.'

_Precisely._

Again with the funny looks at me from the other humans in the room. I want it stated right now (on the record) that I hate being stared at like some carnival freak. Eddie seemed to sense my discomfort and sat right next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"Apparently," I said with a smile on my face at being held like this, "the current state of the bond between me and the symbiote is only the first step. When the final connection is made our brains will '_sing in unison for-all-time_'; it's words."

"Is that such a wise idea," Gwen said, "completing this bond? You may still be at a stage where we can remove it. We can study it plenty as you and it are now."

"True, but the symbiote also said that until we complete the bond, our relationship will still be technically deemed 'parasitic' instead of 'symbiotic'," I replied.

_Eddie's POV_

Is it just me, or is Peter actually considering going through with this? No one knows what completing the bond would do to him mentally and physically. I mean, everything is fine as it is: the symbiote is attached to his leg and occupying a space of his leg the size of the palm of his hand. No big deal, right?

'_But what is the symbiote feeding off of? All organisms have to consume energy. So what part of Peter is it consuming?_'

I decided to voice my query, hoping the answer wasn't a bad one.

Peter grinned stupidly and said, "My positive emotions!"

…Okay, _what_?

Peter continued, "Apparently it feeds off of my happiness, joy, excitement, enthusiasm, and…um-" Peter started blushing and it didn't take me long to figure out why. Of course by then Gwen was giggling madly and both Dr. Connors' were covering their mouths with their hands to hide their chuckles.

"So I guess that Eddie here must look like an all-you-can-eat buffet to the symbiote," Gwen said between giggles. Yeah, not helping Gwen, your making Martha collapse from laughter.

After about three minutes of laughter Peter was disconnected from the machines and decided to start locking up for the night. It was a little past five in the afternoon by now. As the three of us walked out the door Gwen ran off waving goodbye at me and Peter, leaving the two us together…alone. Heaven was smiling down on me!

"So, uh…are you doing anything tonight?" I asked lamely.

Peter smiled and said, "Not really, I'll just need to give Aunt May a call if we decide to go anywhere."

"I was thinking maybe a bite to eat, I'll pay?"

"Peter grinned. "We'll call it a date."

Our first date!

**To Be Continued**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**I hate to say this but, due to my life getting extremely hectic with University and other things I am hereby dropping out of the writing business. I'm out of ideas and I just don't have the time or energy. So, I'm putting this fic up for adoption. If you'd like to adopt it, please PM me first! I'm sorry to those who have been watching this fic, but I'm afraid the time has come. I love you all for being so faithful and patient. Please don't hate me!**

**Ever yours,  
Ex Mentis  
**


	8. STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED!

**This story has been adopted by Dreamcatcher Shadow. The url for her continuation is: http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/7289248/1/The_alien_symbiote_made_me_do_it_Continuation . Hope you enjoy! ^^  
**

**Ex Mentis**


End file.
